


Here, Kitty

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [50]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming Untouched, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Niall, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Play, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Tail Jobs, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and his kitten hybrid, Niall, spend Niall's first and most recent heat together exactly as they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrid! I'm loving the kitten stuff. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my dear JoMouse for editing!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn had Niall in his lap, scratching between his ears as they watched Animal Planet. Niall was pointing out every time a jungle cat would jump across the screen. Zayn smiled at the back of his head and put his arms around his pet to hold him to his chest.

They've been dating for a few months and Zayn was infatuated, he'd say "in love" if you ever asked. Niall was kind and mellow, but pure. He hadn't had a heat since they met, and Zayn wanted to wait until Niall wanted it just as badly as he did. He wanted to give his pet the perfect first time. Zayn may not have heats, but the fever he felt for Niall was enough.

"Zayn?" Niall piped up.

"Yeah, love?"

Niall wiggled around to get more comfortable. "It's really hot."

Zayn soothed a hand down Niall's back, petting his spine and down to his tail, which had Niall preening. "Okay, I'll go turn the heat down."

Niall suddenly turned to straddle his lap and nuzzled his head into Zayn's neck. "No. Don't go."

Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion and stroked one hand through Niall's hair, scratching between his ears, and set the other at the small of his back. Niall responded zealously, arching his back for Zayn and flicking his tail against Zayn's arm. "Ni? Everything okay?"

Niall just purred and started licking his small, scratchy tongue at Zayn's neck. "Fine. You smell good."

Zayn answered noncommittally before he let both hands run down Niall's loose tee to his tight pants. Niall loved when Zayn scratched or played right at the base of his tail. When his hand reached down to pet it, Niall meowed loudly and rocked against Zayn. Zayn's eyes went wide as his hand crept down past Niall's tail and pressed into the damp fabric over Niall's hole.

Niall meowed again and pawed his small fingers needily at Zayn's arms and shoulders. "That feels so good," Niall breathed against Zayn's neck.

Zayn moved his hands to Niall's waist and pulled him back to look at him. His pupils were no longer the long ellipse shape Zayn knew, but wide and dark like when he was angry, taking up any color that resided. Niall's pink tongue kept coming out to lick at the air and his lips. "You're in heat, baby."

Niall groaned and arched his back, baring his neck to Zayn. "Feels weird."

Zayn nodded even though Niall's eyes were squeezed shut. "That's okay, pet. Let's, um-" Zayn grabbed Niall under his thighs and picked him up as he stood from the couch. "Let's go to our room, yeah?"

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's shoulders and rocked against his stomach. Zayn could feel the small bulge in Niall's pants pressed against his waistband. "Can you take my clothes off? It's so hot."

Zayn deposited his pet on the bed and knelt over him. "Of course, love." Niall arched into the sweeping touches as Zayn stripped off the sweat-damp shirt. Niall's body was glistening with his heat and all of his lean muscles were contracting, tightening in anticipation.

Niall fumbled with his waistband. "These, too."

Zayn moved Niall's hands away and kissed the soft skin of his lower stomach before tucking his thumbs under the elastic and pulling them down. Niall keened when his small erection was freed, and soon encased in Zayn's long fingers. Zayn gave Niall a few sure tugs before pushing his legs apart. Niall complied easily and bent his legs up, gripping the backs of his thighs in his hands.

Zayn let go of Niall's prick and trailed two fingers down the line of him, through the middle of his tight balls, and over the skin of his taint to his hole. His kitten was slightly wet and opened easily for the two digits. Niall dropped his hands to the sheets and lifted his hips off the bed, tail caressing the back of Zayn's neck as Zayn leaned down and pursed his lips against the sensitive spot under Niall's balls. Zayn's tongue flicked out and licked a strip from Niall's loosening rim up to his sac, humming at the flavor. "Taste amazing, Niall. I've been waiting for this."

"Zayn," Niall purred, throat vibrating with need. "Please! Harder, Zee."

Zayn pumped his fingers deeper into Niall's body, increasing his pace until Niall was making high-pitched noises in his throat. "Can I fuck you, pet?"

Niall pawed at Zayn's shoulders until his fingers slipped from his greedy hole and he moved up his body to kiss the blond. Niall's tail wiggled between their bodies and led Zayn's length towards him with ghosting touches. Zayn shivered at the feeling of the soft fur against his heated skin. One hand pressed Niall's shoulder into the bed as the other tilted Niall's hips up for a better angle.

Niall threw his head back and mewled as Zayn's cock stretched him out. His hands pressed against the bed, lifting his chest up to meet Zayn as the human bottomed out inside his kitten. "Breed me," Niall begged airily before catching his lip between his teeth and biting down hard.

Zayn growled, surprised by his own animalistic need as he thrust into Niall's clenching heat. Each time Zayn's hips slapped against Niall's ass, the blue-eyed boy released a choked off sound. Then Zayn pulled his hips up higher and Niall's whining meow resonated through the apartment.

Niall dug his toes into Zayn's back and curled his tail around one of Zayn's thighs, holding tight like his hands were in the sheets. Zayn lowered down and slid a hand under Niall's back, the other cupping the back of his head as he held him close. Niall's arms wrapped around his owner's back and grabbed at the shifting muscles.

"Zayn," Niall begged into his ear. "Give it to me. Give me your seed." Zayn felt like the air was punched out of him and he thrust faster, feeling the diminutive twitches of Niall's dick between them. Zayn groaned when Niall clenched down on him and stilled as his cum filled his pet. Niall meowed and his shaft gave one more hard twitch before releasing onto his stomach and Zayn's.

Massaging Niall's spot with the head of his cock, Zayn rocked in slow circles. Niall was wiggling under his boyfriend, feeling too much but not wanting to stop. When Zayn finally pulled out, Niall was sedated and hazy. His limbs fell from Zayn lazily as the older lad moved to get a wet flannel and when he came back Niall was starfished on the bed and smiling.

"Alright?"

"You did it. I can feel it."

Zayn grinned and climbed up the bed in excitement, wiping Niall's face and then stomach gently. "Already? How can you tell?" Zayn left the flannel on Niall's chest and flattened his hand on Niall's stomach.

Niall layered his hand over Zayn's and purred. "I just can. Feels good."

***

"Da! Move!" Niall side-stepped in the hall as he heard tiny, uneven footsteps stomping towards him from behind. A small tail hit Niall in the legs and then the wall as the little blur passed. Then, larger steps followed soon after and Niall flattened against the wall as Zayn ran down the hall chasing their two-year-old, giggling son.

Zayn stopped in front of Niall for a quick kiss and a whispered, "Almost time," before continuing after the chubby legs. Niall took his arm full of clean clothes to their room. "Charlie, slow down!" he heard from the other side of the house. Niall's senses had been heightened all day; he could smell Zayn from yards away and the fur on his tail had been standing since he woke up.

Zayn was currently trying to catch their son and get his shoes on so that Uncle Liam could pick him up before Niall started spreading his scent because of a lack of cock in his ass. Niall came back with empty arms and scooped Charlie up when he rushed by.

"Da! Let play! Baba plays!" Charlie fussed.

Niall smoothed his hair down and kissed between his ears. "Now Da wants to play with Baba. Can I have a turn?"

"Your turn!" Charlie cheered and wiggled down from Niall's arms.

Zayn knelt down in front of them and started putting his son's shoes on. He looked up at Niall with a smirk. "Want to play, huh?"

Niall ran his rough tongue over his lips and nodded. "Liam needs to get here. Now." Speak of the devil. Niall nearly sprinted to the door when the bell rang and opened it to find Liam on the other side. "Thank God." He pulled Liam inside and watched as Charlie waddled over and hugged his short arms around Liam's leg.

"Unc Li! We play now!"

Zayn shook his head fondly. That child was always yelling. He blamed Niall's football watching for that. The amount of time that Charlie spent chanting _Deeby! Deeby!_ During a Rams match was endearing, if not a little annoying.

Niall was loading Liam up with information and the baby bag while Zayn was busy staring at his family with hearts in his eyes. "Books. Snacks. Extra nappies." Niall could feel his body heating up. "Time to go, Charlie." Liam threw the bag over his shoulder and picked the blond boy up. Charlie instantly tugged on Liam's hair and laughed at his grunt. Liam retaliated with a quick tickle to his chubby tummy.

Liam heard a pained purr and looked up to see Zayn attached to the back of a sweating Niall. "Okay, little one. That's our cue." Liam gave a wave and shut the door behind them.

Niall leaned his head back on Zayn's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Zayn, I'm wet."

Zayn groaned and rocked against his husband. "I know. I've smelled all of your heats and it never gets old."

"You can smell me?"

Zayn latched his lips to Niall's neck and sucked a blooming mark on his pale skin. "And it's so good."

Niall turned in his arms and pushed them both back towards their room. When Zayn's legs hit the bed he turned them so Niall was facing the bed and pushed him down. Niall wiggled out of his shorts and pants and kicked them off the end of the bed. Niall's lithe body moved with Zayn's silent commands as his owner lifted him further up the bed and raked blunt nails down Niall's back. Niall arched when Zayn's hand moved lower, flicking his tail up and presenting himself. Zayn moaned at the sight of his pet being so submissive for him.

Zayn pushed Niall's shirt up his body, bunching it up under his arms. Niall's tail flicked back and forth, teasing Zayn. Zayn smirked and reached up, yanking softly on the yellow hair between his ears. "Know exactly what I want, don't you, pet?"

"You want to breed me again, so I can give you another kitten," Niall answered immediately. "I need it, Zayn." Zayn peeled off his own shirt and undid his jeans before pushing them down to his knees.

Zayn spread Niall's cheeks apart and teased the head of his cock against Niall's hole. Niall purred and lifted his head to look back over his shoulder. His eyes were dark and his ears pushed back. "You're teasing." Niall's tail snaked between them and wrapped around Zayn's cock, tugging on him slowly. "You tease, I tease," Niall murmured and let his head fall back down between his shoulders.

Zayn shuddered and gripped Niall's hips. "Niall, please. Let me have you."

Niall sat up on his knees and pressed his back to Zayn's front. He nuzzled under Zayn's chin, feeling his rough scruff against his smooth cheek. "Breed me, Zayn." Niall unwrapped his tail and instead wrapped it around Zayn's waist. Zayn placed his hands against the front of Niall's hips and rubbed his length between Niall's cheeks, wetting his length with Niall's natural slick.

He pushed his head against Niall's tight ring as he nudged his nose through Niall's soft locks. As he pushed inside, Niall fell back onto his elbows and arched into the glide. Zayn gave small pushes until he was seated inside his husband, then stayed deep and pushed against Niall as his lover moaned and clawed at the sheets.

"Harder, Zee." Niall moved his hips, riding Zayn from under him. Zayn braced himself with both hands on the small of Niall's waist, pushing him further into the bed and making him arch harder for him. Zayn used Niall's body as an anchor as he drove into his kitten's body relentlessly. Niall meowed into the sheets and tried to keep his shaking knees steady.

"You take me so well, my pet. You're going to give me more kittens, aren't you? Just like the perfect husband that you are."

Niall stretched his arms out above his head and moaned Zayn's name as he came, his spunk mixing with the sheets. His mewls became desperate, needing Zayn's seed like water to soothe his fire. "Breed me," he begged again; he would beg forever if Zayn asked him to. "Make me yours."

Zayn fell over Niall's back, wrapping his arms around Niall's chest as he came inside him, shoving in deep to let his prick twitch with waves of lust. Niall nuzzled back into him and stroked Zayn's back with the soft tip of his tail. Zayn panted against his husband's back while his heart rate slowed. "You are trying to kill me."

Niall laughed and turned his face to lick Zayn's cheek. When Zayn went to pull out, Niall clenched on him and begged, "Stay. Just for a moment. I can feel your seed, never want you to go."

Zayn pushed Niall's shirt back up and kissed down the line of his spine, creating a journey of bruises with his lips and teeth. "I will never have enough of you." As he kissed further, he slipped out of Niall's worn body and moved down to kiss over his fucked-open hole. Niall meowed with sensitivity, but spread his legs for his owner.

Zayn glossed around Niall's loose rim, pushing the cum that dripped down Niall's perineum back into his hole and humming at the smell of the boy under his tongue. Niall soon shied away from Zayn's mouth with a bashful meow. Zayn fell to his side and pulled Niall to his chest, rubbing a docile hand in circles over his stomach.

"Well done, Baba."

Zayn couldn't help his smile and he pressed his lips to Niall's cheek, chin, then lips. "Another?"

"A girl this time, I hope."

Zayn cradled Niall's cheek and shook his head. "I don't care. We can always have more if not." Niall preened and burrowed his way under Zayn happily.

"Whatever you say, Baba."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
